mowikifandomcom-20200213-history
Version 0.10.13.15
FEATURES ------ - The Thievery system is now implemented in the form of Snooping and Stealing. Skilled thieves will now be able to look through other players inventorys and if they find items of intrest, they can relieve their owners of the heavy burdens they carry. Keep in mind that thievery (if caught), is a criminal act. (Please refer to the quick guide for more information on how these skills work: http://www.mortalonline.com/files/beta/MO-Quick_guide_0_8.rtf) - Parts of the Huergar cave systems are now accessible. ------ ADDITIONS & CHANGES ------ - Racial caps are now implemented. Attributes will no longer cap at 100 across the board. - Decreasing character attributes is now implemented. Please note that you won’t be able to decrease an attribute until you have depleted your attribute point pool. - Reduced the bonus damage you get from mounted combat. - The ‘release’ animation when swinging a melee weapon has been made faster. This does not affect the weapon swing charge animation. We would like input on how these changes ‘feel’ to you. Please post input here: WWW - Added new options (MergeRange, MergeTimer) that can be used to help low-end graphic cards from crashing when there are a lot of players on the screen. - Added support for "dummy-characters" that will be shown instead of the full character when you look at people that are very far away, and while loading textures and meshes. - Added support in options to change "maxLod" for textures, setting these to a lower value might help if you run out of memory. - Added support to turn on/off : Motion Blur, Smooth Frame Rate, Bloom and VSync. - Changed health bar graphics for the target and player frame. - Options Menu has been revamped (Please note: Options get saved, so you won’t need to reset them each time you start the client, HOWEVER, the options you have set won’t reflect in the GUI after a restart. It’s a known bug.) - The chat window is now movable and has a scroll bar. - Race symbols in the character creation have been added. - Mounted combat now has sound. - Added new type of world bridge. - More vegetation added on the steppe outside Vadda. - Minor face lift to Meduli. - Pushing players now give 0.01 damage instead of 1. - Added a timer for decaying houses. It should now show the numberr of hours until next state. - Open/Close Door sounds have been added for player housing. - Lock/Unlock Door sounds have been added for player housing. - Unreal logo and Star Vault logo splash screens have been added. ------ BUG FIXES ------ General: - Fixed faulty materials on torches. - Fabernum guard zone slightly expanded to prevent people standing on walls and guards not being able to reach them. Combat: - Fixed invisible weapons. Please report if you notice anymore of these in the bug-tracker. - Perfect-blocking should now reduce the correct amount of damage. - You can no longer get weak-spot hits on shields and weapons. Creatures & AI: - Fixed sync on horses that move real fast, they should now be more exact and teleport/rubber-band less. - Limping horses while riding with a female character has been fixed. Housing: - You should no longer be able to use the stuck command to enter a house. - Demolished houses should now decay properly. - Interaction with the house bank window is now working as intended, while beeing overlayed by the player inventory window. - Houses will now correctly register when a player leaves a house. - Locked doors can no longer be opened by players without keys. - Guild stone should now be usable even when really really (really) close. Skills & Attributes: - Attribute gain will now only be triggered by the skill you use and not all its parents. Vendors: - Right clicking an item in the bank should no longer cause the client to crash. Art & Sound: - Blainn Robe skinning problem fixed. - Minor issues with One Handed Sword / Shield / Dual animations fixed. UI: - Fixed so that the text input and chat window are now connected.